Possible stories
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: These are he different MLB story ideas I have. Read and let me know if you want to read them or not
1. Wisdom teeth

Chat Noir/Adrien gets his wisdom teeth removed and Ladybug/Marinette posts it on Ladyblog and or YouTube.

Let me know if you think I should post this or not. I promise that I will try to make it as funny as possible.


	2. Paon the Agender

An asexual and agender OC of mine gets the peacock miraculous.

summary: Amanda is a half jewish half american teenaged girl that moved to Paris with her family... Or is she? Actually she goes by (haven't picked yet (Kim, Alix, Max, and Adrien are out of the question for obvious reasons)) a genderfluid teen. Join her on her adventures as the weilder of the peacock miraculous.

I gave her the peacock because all the others were taken

ladybug - Marinette

Black cat - Adrien

Moth/butterfly - hawkmoth

Bee - Chloe

Fox - Alya

Turtle - Master Fu


	3. Young Miraculous Phantom

Young Miraculous Phantom (Title is a work in-progress)

triple crossover (Danny Phantom, Young Justice, and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Summary: When the Flying Graysons fell not just one, or two, but THREE kids were orphaned. Marinette, Daniel, and Richard Grayson. Triplets. Each adopted into a different home. Marinette by the Dupin-Cheng's, Daniel by the Fentons, and Richard by Bruce Wayne. Will they ever see each other again?

I literally came up with this story this morning.


	4. Miraculous? Not so much

The AU nobody asked for.

What if after Mrs. Agreste disappeared Gabriel had started to abuse Adrien? What if because of the abuse and not wanting to get found out Gabriel had ended Adrien's modeling career and never let him go to public school?


	5. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang AU

Caractacus Pott: Adrien

Truly Scrumptious: Marinette

Jeremy and Jemima: Lewis and Emma

Toy Maker: Nino or Whyazz

Lord Scrumptious (Truly's father): Tom or Master Fu

Child Catcher: undecided

Baron Bomburst: Hawkmoth (Papiion in this)

Baroness Bomburst: undecided

Edison (the dog): Plagg

Former racer, Adrien Agreste, tries to raise his son and daughter, Lewis and Emma by himself. The kids meet Marinette one day, almost getting hit by her car, and she gives them a ride home. One thing after another happens and Adrien takes Marinette and his kids to the beach where he tells them a story about a professor who built a car that could fly and float, a grandfather that got kidnapped, evil child hating Baron and Baroness, a childless kingdom, and the son and daughter of the professor.

If it's undecided then you can put in the reviews who you think would fit the part! And yes! I know that's not everyone, but I don't care!


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle translate: Miraculous: Stuck in a wheelchair

Summary: AU where Marinette needs a wheel chair as a civilian, but is able to use her legs while transformed.


	7. Greatest Showman

The Greatest Showman AU

I've been thinking of doing this AU since I watched the movie. It was originally going to be a crossover with Young Justice and I was going to have Batman be Barnum, but then I found a way to make it strictly Miraculous characters.

Anne Wheeler: Marinette

Caroline and Helen Barnum: Pavo (Panon in this) and Pollon (The peacock and bee kwamis)

Charity Barnum: Tikki

P.T. Barnum: Plagg

Jenny Lind: Trixx (Trixxi in this)

Mr and Mrs Carlyle: Emily and Gabriel Agreste

Philip Carlyle: Adrien

Lettie Lutz (Bearded Lady): Alya Cheshire (Fox tail instead of beard)

Tom Thumb: Whyazz

W.D Wheeler: Marin Dupain-Cheng


	8. Chapter 8

This MLB story idea is based off of what I thought the show would be about when I found out about it.

I found the show when I saw that it was edited to match Disney's Tangled trailer. Before that day, I had no idea the show even existed or knew anything about it, but the video looked interesting. After I watched the video, I thought that Adrien/Chat was going to be a hero that started his career before the show started and Marinette/Ladybug who's just started out as a hero goes to him to become his protegee. Let me know what you think about this!


	9. Future Diary

Make fun of me all you want for this, but I haven't even heard of Future Diary/Mirai Nikki until about a month ago. I just watched the whole series and after watching it, only one thing came to mind.

A Future Diary AU with Marinette as Yuno and Adrien as Yukki!

You can help me come up with the rest of the cast if you want to! I already have an idea of who I want to be who, like Lila as Minene/9 and Luka and Nath as Marco and Ai/7, but I could use some help with the others.


	10. Progress Of Stories

I currently have two of the stories in here up. The rest are in progress. The ones that are up are Young Miraculous Phantom and Miraculous? Not So Much.


End file.
